Goodbye
by starliam
Summary: Lo videro avvicinarsi da lontano. Una figura nera con in braccio quello che poteva essere un fagotto. Via via che si avvicinava, con una lentezza esasperante, cominciarono a riconoscerlo.


GOODBYE

Lo videro avvicinarsi da lontano. Una figura nera con in braccio quello che poteva essere un fagotto. Via via che si avvicinava, con una lentezza esasperante, cominciarono a riconoscerlo. Il chiacchiericcio e l'esultanza per la fine del Signore Oscuro si zittirono di colpo, a causa della drammaticità che la figura, seppur non nettamente distinguibile, emanava. Gli umani lo sentono, ancora prima di averne la conferma, che qualcosa di terribile e irreparabile è accaduto; e Severus poteva sentire chiaramente gli sguardi di tutti su di sè, e i respiri trattenuti, ma non se ne curava: teneva lo sguardo fisso in avanti, continuando a camminare. Avvicinandosi al gruppo, divenne visibile e riconoscibile anche ciò che aveva in braccio. Il silenzio si fece opprimente per un interminabile istante, poi qualcosa lo squarciò: un urlo di ragazza; forse la Granger o Ginny, la fidanzata di Harry. Altre urla seguirono, e singhiozzi e bisbigli; mentre Severus, con una delicatezza infinita, deponeva nella neve fresca il fagotto avvolto nel suo mantello, come se stesse solo dormendo e non volesse svegliarlo.

L'aveva trovato così, sdraiato a terra, senza più forze per muoversi e chiamare aiuto. Gli era corso al fianco, sperando che non fosse niente di grave, ma aveva notato la larga chiazza di sangue nella neve accanto a lui, e il pallore mortale del suo volto e delle sue labbra, e aveva capito che era solo questione di attimi.  
Aveva fatto l'unica cosa che poteva fare: si era inginocchiato accanto a lui e l'aveva preso fra le braccia per rassicurarlo e fargli sentire che non era solo.

- Tranquillo, Harry, ci sono io qui con te adesso. Ti porto via subito...

Non avrebbe convinto neanche sè stesso: sapeva benissimo che non c'era più nulla da fare, ma voleva continuare a sperare. Se l'avesse portato dagli altri in tempo, forse avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa...

- Ho...ho tanto freddo...

Parole appena sussurrate. Piton si era tolto il mantello nero e vi aveva avvolto il ragazzo, continuando a mormorargli parole rassicuranti.

- Grazie...

Per un lungo attimo gli occhi verdi di Harry avevano incontrato i suoi, colmi di gratitudine. Poi il suo sguardo si era fatto fisso.  
Piton non aveva avuto bisogno di sentirgli il respiro o il polso. Sapeva riconoscere i segni della morte, quando se li trovava davanti.  
Meccanicamente, senza pensare, l'aveva sollevato e si era incamminato verso la radura dove sapeva avrebbe trovato gli altri.  
Non si era trattato di un tragitto lungo, e l'aveva compiuto senza pensare, senza avvertire nessun dolore, come se si trovasse in un sogno.  
Ora però, con Harry disteso nella neve, e tutti intorno a lui che strillavano e piangevano, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi schiacciato da un dolore che non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter provare per il ragazzo Potter. Non piangeva, non era ancora pronto per farlo e forse non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Teneva lo sguardo fisso su di lui, maledicendosi per non essere arrivato prima, per non essergli stato appiccicato durante la battaglia per proteggerlo, come aveva sempre fatto. Ma non era stato possibile. "Ma almeno chiudetegli gli occhi, maledizione!" Si sorprese a pensare, dopo aver gettato lo sguardo su Harry e aver visto quegli occhi verdi ancora spalancati, ma vitrei e appannati. L'aveva pensato con una tale intensità che credette di averlo gridato, ma nessuno sembrava essersene accorto e gli occhi erano rimasti aperti. Avrebbero potuto anche coprirgli il volto, non è quello che di solito si fa con i cadaveri?  
Questo pensiero lo colpì con una fitta: cadavere. Non aveva mai pensato a Harry come a un cadavere. Si rese improvvisamente conto dell'evidenza della morte, e di ciò che comportava. Non gli avrebbe più tolto punti con scuse assurde. Non lo avrebbe più messo in punizione. Non lo avrebbe più provocato solo per divertirsi a vedere le sue reazioni stizzite. Si sentì improvvisamente in colpa per come lo aveva trattato, per aver insultato suo padre davanti a lui, per essersi fatto odiare. Se si fosse comportato diversamente, forse avrebbero potuto avere un rapporto diverso. Ma nell'ultimo sguardo che gli aveva dedicato (l'ultimo in assoluto) vi aveva letto anche il perdono.

Si guardò intorno per un attimo: non era in grado di vedere con precisione se mancava qualcuno. Vide gli amici di Harry, vide Tonks e Lupin, vide la McGranitt e altri membri dell'ordine.  
Tutte quelle persone, che adesso si disperavano intorno al corpo di Harry, erano state salvate da lui. Nonostante fosse solo un ragazzo aveva dimostrato un coraggio e una tenacia inimmaginabili. Severus riabbassò lo sguardo a terra, e vide delle gocce che cadevano copiose nella neve. Era lui, stava piangendo: ma da quanto? non avrebbe saputo dirlo, forse aveva pianto fin dall'inizio.  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide Lupin dirigersi speditamente presso di lui. Gli si inginocchiò accanto e, presolo per le spalle, cominciò a tempestarlo di domande. Cos' era successo a Harry? chi lo aveva ucciso? Come aveva fatto a trovarlo? Tutte domande alle quali Piton non aveva idea di come rispondere. Anzi, avrebbe voluto lui stesso delle risposte. Rimase così in silenzio, e lui e Lupin si guardarono a lungo negli occhi. Piton sapeva che guardare Remus in quel momento era come guardare sè stesso allo specchio: gli stessi occhi angosciati, lo stesso volto bagnato di lacrime.

Incapace di restare ancora lì in ginocchio, Severus si alzò e si diresse barcollando verso il bosco. Voleva stare un po' da solo, e nessuno sarebbe venuto a scocciarlo là.

Allontanandosi, sentiva i rumori e i pianti provenienti dalla radura attenuarsi. Forse, non sentendoli più, avrebbe potuto far finta per un po' che fosse tutto a posto. Gli era sempre piaciuto camminare nella neve, lo trovava rilassante. Respirava l'aria fredda e sentiva le lacrime gelarsi sulla sua faccia. Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si rese conto di essere tornato sul luogo della battaglia. I rami degli alberi erano rotti, i cadaveri di alcuni Mangiamorte erano ancora a terra. All'improvviso calciò inavvertitamente col piede qualcosa che luccicava. Sentendosi mozzare il fiato, raccolse l'oggetto: un paio di occhiali. Gli occhiali di Harry. Doveva averli persi durante la battaglia. Rimase a fissarli per un po', come tramortito; poi, con mano leggermente tremante, piegò le stanghette e se li mise in tasca. 


End file.
